Watch Me
by TheSingingCynic
Summary: Levi/Eren - A relationship of sorts is sparked by an accident. Will be re-rated to M in future chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Eren spotted Armin in his usual seat, but he seemed rigid and wide-eyed, well more so than usual. Mikasa was next to him leaning over her desk, rear in the air and swaying with the furious movements of whatever her forearm was doing. A dark grin split Eren's face and he rubbed his hands together in preparation for the harsh sting and with no one else in the classroom it was perfect. He bounded the last few steps without alerting Mikasa and struck her arse as hard as he could. He waved his hand violently, letting the air cool his skin, shaking off the pain, but beaming in his victory. Armin had turned white, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Chill Armin, it's payback from the lunch hall." Mikasa was slumped on the desk from the force of the spank; her slim frame was visibly shuddering. Usually, she reacts a lot quicker and would retaliate with an arm punch before threatening the game on for the next round. But this time it took her a substantial amount of time before her shuddering subsided and she eased back into functioning. She raised her head and Eren started to realise why it looked like Armin had shat his pants as his own colour started to drain out of him. The half-shaven head twisted abruptly to face him.

"Oh, God…Corporal Levi…" Eren started to retreat, backing away from a rearing bull, he could almost see his horns piercing straight through him. "What were you doing over the desk like that?"

Levi's lips curled in disdain and at the cheek of trying to turn it on him. "Oh, I see…" Levi purred dangerously. "I was asking for it was I? Is this how you treat your female teammates?" Levi unblinking was following Eren, matching his backward footsteps.

"What no! Of course not, just Mikasa."

Levi spat at him: "You think you're some kind of hero, don't you titan shit? You think you can just force your horny little self on your step sister, tenderise her like a piece of meat."

"No, NO! It's not like that!"

"You're a brat Jaeger. Hanji is coddling you and making your self-entitlement worse. Now it's my turn. You'll stay after class is dismissed to clear up all the disgusting, egotistical graffiti scribbled all over these desks."

Eren's eyes were downcast, his head hung. He nodded and slunk to his chair like a whipped puppy. He sat the other side of Armin, who still looked stupefied, Eren held on to his arm to help Armin's breathing regulate as the rest of the class started to trickle in.

"Jesus Eren!" hissed Armin finally.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning buddy."

"What was I supposed to say? Don't sexually harass the corporal when he is right next to me cleaning your name off Mikasa's desk?!"

Eren just rolled his eyes and sunk further into his chair, trying to hide his glowing cheeks.

"What's the matter Eren?" Mikasa's soft voice just made Eren frown. Irritated and somewhat irrationally he blamed her, he gargled his rejection to stop her fussing and before she could go any further the lesson began.

The squadron had begun post-training classes twice a week, it was a new method introduced after the discovery of a titan ally. So instead of just the squad leaders and bureaucrats in a stuffy office designing and deciding strategy plans, there was now a chance for the lower members of the team to have their voice. So far it seemed to be working, they were getting better formulated riding structures and more creative suggestions on how to utilise Eren. But mostly it was Armin's input that made the difference; his new concepts were starting to prove that little to zero casualties were possible. However, this week Levi was leading the session, whether it was through bribery or bullying or a lost bet, either way, it was clear he didn't want to be here. So within ten minutes of the class, he had assigned an essay on the most recent outing. He elegantly called it 'The 'Shut up and write' assignment.

Eren tried to write about the expedition but his hand didn't seem to be making as much progress as the blonde next to him and Mikasa seemed lost in her words too. He sighed. Every time he tried to recall the last trip in all its uneventfulness, how no one was hurt and how he wasn't allowed to go and find any titans, again! But instead all he could hear was the repeating echo of his almighty slap. Why could he stop thinking about it? And to make it worse, every time he looked up; Levi was sat at his desk staring hard at Eren. Eren gulped. He could never read Levi, it was unnerving, like watching a great white in a divers cage, unsure whether you really are safe or not. He could feel grey steely eyes burning his flesh, literally boiling the blood in his cheeks.

The lesson finally ended and they handed in the papers. Armin wished him luck while Mikasa stared down Levi before Armin dragged her out the room. Levi closed the door.

Eren stammered. "Corporal, I am so, so sorry."

"Your words are empty, Jaeger." Levi reached behind the desk and pulled out two buckets containing various cleaning equipment. "Prove it. Clean away your shame."

Eren looked at him with whimpering, puppy dog eyes but took the supplies and trailed to the first desk of thirty desks.

Two and a half hours later Eren stood and wiped his drenched forehead, his hands were crippled and aching from scrubbing in awkward positions. Levi stood at the sign of completion and inspected the desks, individually. The kid had done a half decent job. He had removed all the doodles and filed down the scratchings to an even and polished surface. He returned to the teacher's desk and motioned for Eren to join.

"Hold out your hands." Eren's hands were still trembling slightly from their torture and red welts saddled his fingers. Levi turned the hands over in his, inspecting them. "I was thinking…" Levi examined the long slender fingers till he found the most prominent and sore looking welt. "Maybe your actions today were some sort of payback for the courtroom." He met Eren's eyes, trapping them in his gaze, big green irises contracting in shock.

"No! No! I swear it was just a joke, a misunderstanding, I thought you were…"

Levi interrupted. He pressured the wound as he spoke. "Maybe you need to get it out of your system." He pressed his finger in to the sore ensuing his words, inciting Eren, to understand and comply.

But Eren was so confused and conflicted from the pain and questions. He was trying to understand what Levi meant when Levi revolved, and bent forward, his chest pressing flat against the long wooden desk, arse propped up and displayed for Eren. Eren's mouth dropped.

"That's an order."

Eren shifted his weight uneasy, transfixed by the white cotton orbs on exhibition before instinct kicked in and he meekly tapped the harness-framed arse.

"Harder you piece of shit!"

Eren yelled and struck hard through his ager. Levi was thrust forward on the desk, hips driving painfully in to the pointed edge. There was a pause. Eren rubbed his throbbing hands but otherwise he was frozen like a gazelle waiting for the predatory Levi's next move. It took a long sixty seconds before the Corporal returned to his usual posture. He turned and stared at Eren from under knotted eyebrows, a studious look, like he was working something out. Eren couldn't look him back in the eye for too long. Levi huffed and left the room without another word. Eren thought the man may have looked disappointed, but he couldn't work out why.

Eren retreated to his room; he shared a bunk with Armin now he was deemed 'safe' and so settled on his bottom bed, immediately pulling the covers up. Armin hung over the top staring at him quizzically.

"Well? Were you punished?"

Eren hesitated before rolling over to face the wall. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi trod back to his room. His body ran on automatic and took him through his nightly routine; prepping his body for bed. Wash, brush teeth, dress accordingly, fold his squad attire. But it was just routine, he wasn't concentrating on any of his actions, it wasn't till his body hit the mattress did he realise he was ready for bed.

He was lost in thought; he had to think this over. What had changed?

When Eren had struck him before the lesson his vision tunnelled and flashed white, his whole body vibrated, it was startling the amount of pleasure that stormed his body, and he was actually concerned he might have cum in his trousers. He couldn't stop thinking about it all through that God-awful class. All he wanted to do was release himself under the desk. Even his hand would occasionally wander to that region when he wasn't paying enough attention. But he managed to stay in control. Until he had Eren alone, but then, when Eren spanked him again…nothing. Not even a twitch. What was different?

Why are titans so easy and emotional self-analysation so hard. It exhausted his mind trying to figure out what his usually dead inside emotions were trying to tell him and it wasn't long before he ended up drifting off to sleep. He was falling into that same dream again. The dream that meant he would wake up in his own salty filth again. The courtroom would appear and he would repeatedly kick the shit out of Eren. And it was always just as erotic as the day his boot actually made contact. But there was always something missing from the performance. He could never figure out what it was.

As predicted the courtroom faded in, however, he wasn't in his usual starting position next to Erwin. He looked round, the jury was all staring back at him; some scared, some curious, some angry. This wasn't right, this isn't what usually happens. He scanned the room. Eren was behind the juror's bar with his sister and that blonde kid. Why was he there? He went to move towards him, he still needed his delicious fix. But something restrained him. He turned to glare at whatever was stopping him from touching his Eren. He was chained up…he was the one on trial. He was in Eren's place. Panic set in at the realisation, just as Eren hopped over the railing and stood in front of him. Levi's eyes widened. He was defenceless and the worst part was knowing each and every attack he was about to receive. First, a kick to the jaw. He tried to brace himself but he still felt the tooth fly from his body. Then the stomach. He tensed his abdomen but still the breath was kicked out of him and he slumped forward. Then the teasing hair pull, he tried to reason with Eren, grey eyes pleading and confused but gleaming green eyes were narrowed towards him and he was smirking as a flying knee made contact with his face. It was all starting to blur together, he could hear splutters and blood filled coughs, which must have been coming from him. Then Eren was speaking. His foot was pressing down on the back of his neck. He knew that Eren should have been addressing the room, but his voice sounded like it was right in his ear, as if the words were just for him.

"Pain is the best tool for discipline. You need training."

And then the savage beatings continued. But the phrase kept repeating in his mind, and when Eren finally released his boot from his face, Levi's bruised and wilting body felt euphoria. The pain was eliciting the fire in him, desire, lust and he just felt alive, the most he had ever felt. Eren bent down and lifted Levi by his hair. Lips close to his ear, about to say something. But his fingers tightened around his roots and Levi was thrown out of the dream.

He came so hard he woke up screaming through it. He collapsed back, dripping with sweat and too spent to care about the mess he made. He was floating on endorphins. And even better he finally had an answer. He knew what had been missing…

An audience.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me what he did to you Eren."

"Drop it Mikasa, seriously nothing I just helped him clean up the classroom no big deal."

"Yeah Mikasa, I mean Levi could have reported Eren for that, he's seemed to have gotten off pretty easy."

Eren gulped at 'getting off' and turned his attention away from the group to see Levi standing in the door way of the food hall, watching him. As soon as eye contact was made Levi stepped away and Eren stood abruptly knocking over his chair and rattling some drinks in the process. He stumbled after the Corporal.

Levi didn't stop walking, he ignored Eren's calls, and Eren realised his position was to walk a few feet back silently. They ended up in the classroom he was supposed to be in for his lesson in five minutes.

Eren instinctively closed the door behind him. They watched each other. Something unsaid was fizzing in the air and Eren didn't know how to react to it.

"Eren, you didn't complete your task last night."

Panic flashed momentarily in Eren's eyes as he thought the Corporal meant the spank. Levi watched Eren's pupils suddenly expand before returning to normal as he realised he meant the cleaning. Levi smirked, that tiny indicator meant today just might be the start of something.

"What?! But I cleaned every desk!"

"Every desk?"

"YESss…oh." His eyes followed Levi's pointing finger at the teaching desk.

"You will spend the whole of this lesson on your hand and knees cleaning the underside of that desk."

Eren raised his eyebrows to protest but sighed and crawled under anyway, might as well do something productive he wouldn't be able to keep his mind straight in the lesson anyway. At least here he is safe from Levi's piercing stare. He was handed the same bucket of products as last night, he pulled out the rag and started buffing the dark wood.

A few minutes later he began to hear the gurgle of his classmates starting to enter. He was tempted to signal Mikasa and Armin but the desk was blocked from the front, not a slither between wood and floor for his hand to squeeze through. Oh well. He continued his routine.

The class began, Eren was listening as he circled to the centre of the desk, nothing of intresting had been brought up so far, certainly nothing he was going to retain. Then he heard Levi put down the chalk and sit in the desk chair. He tucked himself right in, legs wide in a confident 'V' either side of Eren. Eren huffed, which Levi disguised as a cough on his part. Eren raised his eyebrow, 'why does Levi not want me to be heard? And he know's I'm down here so why take up so much room? Why is he so determined to make my life difficult?' He couldn't squeeze past the leg but there was just enough room to clamber over to get tor the other side of the desk that he needed to clean. Eren huffed again imagining the gymnastics but this time Levi kicked him as a response to his noise. Eren held in his pained grunt but decided to climb over with as little care as possible. He struggled over the leg, and got a little stuck midway, bent straight over the Corporal's knee, Eren had to push out flashes of spanks again and awkwardly made it to the other side.

He began scrubbing the wood, as he was working his way along his rag smudged something and black ink smeared across the surface. He had rubbed out the first letter of a graffitied message. He touched the second letter, the ink dyed his fingers, it was still wet. 'But Levi and I were the only ones in the room…was this a message from Levi? But why would he go to all this trouble, why wouldn't he just tell me?' He cleaned off his blackened finger with the cloth and sat back on his haunches to read it.

'UCK ME.'

Eren stared at it. Eyes getting bigger. He looked at the Corporal but the desk obscured anything above his ribs. Eren gulped. 'Was this part of the punishment? Part of some strange test or initiation? Or…or something to do with their strange encounter last night?' He started replaying this morning, and how his cold shower couldn't slow the feel of the invisible Corporal's hands, he couldn't stop them and couldn't calm down and ended up coming in his hands with Levi's name burning his lips. He cursed himself for rubbing out the first letter and even more so for how his cock was twitching at either suggestion.

He tried shaking the thoughts from his head as he scrubbed the rest of the letters away, watching them bleed into the wood, seeping in to the core of the desk. 'It can't have been from Levi, what am I thinking! Someone. Just have run in and out before we arrived.'

But as he reached up to hold Levi's thigh to ease himself back over he felt the leg tense under his touch…like he knew Eren had read the note. Eren continued his pole-vault over, sitting on his knees I between Levi's legs. 'Why did he have to sit so wide.' His eyes kept drawing themselves to the centre. Something made Eren place his hand on the thigh again, a secure hold, unmoving. He just held it. He felt the initial flinch from the contact, then the muscles tensing in anticipation. He kept his hand there, unsure what to do next but fairly certain withdrawing it was the wrong move. And his reward was a vicious twitch, Levi's breathing was hard as his dick significantly hardened under his trousers.

Eren gasped and retracted but Levi hooked his leg round Eren, holding him close. Eren was close enough to see the outline of a semi hard cock fighting white fabric. Eren was frozen, but Levi wasn't pushing him, he wasn't forcing him, he was just holding him, a support. Giving him time to think. Or stopping him from running out with all the witnesses. There was no way he could do this surely? It was ridiculous! He's a Corporal. 'But then why am I kneading his thigh.' And his fingers weren't stopping they had somehow ended up grazing the white cotton of the crotch, he could feel the heat pulsing from the excited organ. His fingers were trembling but he managed to undo the buckle and open the front of the trousers. Levi wasn't wearing any underwear.

Levi's member sprung free and Eren bit his lip hard. How could a dick be intimidating? But there it stood, longer but thinner than Eren's and so smooth, in fact he was hairless. Eren released a pent up breath accidentally directly on to the glistening head.

Levi shuddered. Eren was sending him in to sweet shivers, the anticipation was too intense, he had never been this turned on. But he tried to keep as expressionless as he could. He was pretending to listen to that little smart kid go on about better horse feed or something. When he ferociously slammed his fist against the desk, stunning everyone in the room except the man below the desk who in one smooth motion licked a long stripe from base to tip, no warning. Like he was tasting him, testing. Levi's head was down, expression twisted as he felt Eren hold onto his base and engulf the tip.

"Corporal, are you ok?" Screeched that high pitched nuisance, he had to pass of his reaction to something believable. He exhaled composing himself even though Eren's messy suction was making him light headed and closing his vision.

"Artlet, you really think horse feed concerns me? Take that shit and stuff it down Hanji's ear holes. She might give a damn."

"…But…"

"Anything else coconut?"

Armin's voice broke and crackled as it always does when he's nervous as he began on about better compound explosives for the signalling guns.

Eren had lost his hesitation but still lacked practice, his tongue was wild and untameable but his tight suction was perfect. Levi had to focus on not letting his eyes roll up in to his heavy lidded eyes, so instead he tried to focus on all the pairs of eyes in the room.

Eren felt Levi's dick impossibly harden in his mouth. He was almost choking but still couldn't get all the way down to the base. So he focused his attentions on the tip. His was surreal, Eren was torn between a daze and hypersensitivity, how could this beautiful man, humanities bravest be interested in him?! He hadn't been able to get the man out of his head since he had met him in jail. There was a moment, when Levi looked at him, with such an intensity, it was something he had never experienced before. He had brushed it off as just admiration for the Corporal but now he was realising how much he wanted Levi. He had to have him.

All these eyes watching him, looking up to him. All oblivious that he was moments away from an orgasm. The blonde was still rambling on but eyeing him strangely. The kid is a genius but there was no way he knows. Is there? His thoughts were interrupted as he had to try and stifle a moan, disguising it as a yawn. Oh god. It was too everyone was now watching Levi's every move. The threat of him being caught. All of these people about to watch him come. Oh fuck. He was about to… He gripped the edge of the desk painfully, squeezing out the rush of his orgasm instead of screaming it. He had wrapped his legs around Eren making sure his head was trapped against his crotch. No mess, no evidence. His hands were weakening and his vision was spotting white flashes. His breathing was heavier but he was aware Coconut Barbie was interrogating him again, he couldn't ignore him any longer with out raising suspicion.

"Yes good point, Armin. I will bring that to Erwin's attention immediately, thank you." His voice was a little huskier than usual but he think he pulled it off. He risked a glance at Artlet who was staring at him shocked. 'Fuck. What did I say.' He couldn't recall, it was all kind of fuzzy, and warm and….amazing. It was the best orgasm he ever had. The excitement, the fucking rush! He knew there was something special about Jäger!

Eren was panting as silently as he could. The Corporal had forced his head so he couldn't pull back. He exploded in his mouth, his heels digging in to his shoulders blades riding out the orgasm. It was such a powerful sensation Eren had come in his trousers. He had a mouthful of Levi's dick and that had been enough for him to come in his trousers with no physical stimulation, and he didn't care. He tried not to gag as sperm rocketed to the back of his throat. It wasn't awful, but it did take him by surprise. He swallowed it all, it was salty with an underlining after taste of something uniquely Levi, he let it roll on his pallet. It was almost citrusy. It wasn't unpleasant at all.

He lapped the softening penis so he'd be clean and he did the Corporal's trousers back up. Eren soothed the creasing in Levi's trousers as he dismissed the class. Eren listened and it sounded like everyone had left so he moved to get out from the desk but a foot met his face and pushed him back. It hurt and he was about to shout his wrong doings but Levi was now treading on his balls. As Mikasa's voice interrupted.

She approached the desk, she had been eyeing Levi all lesson and hadn't left her seat until the entire class had left. Now her hard eyes were narrowed at the still seated Corporal. Levi watched, bored.

"Where is Eren."

Levi didn't answer but just made a very slow attempt to look up at her amused to watch her fury grow.

"If you have hurt him in anyway."

"Are you threatening me Ackerman?"

"You bet I fucking am." Hissed Mikasa. "Tell me where he is."

Levi sighed, uninterested. "He's with Hanji. He will no longer be attending this class. Instead Hanji has requested more speciality training. Is that satisfactory Ackerman?"

Mikasa stared him down even though he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"I don't care what your position in this squad is, if you do anything. Anything. To hurt him, I will not hesitate in splitting you in half from your navel."

Levi had already turned his back and chuckled as she made her leave.

Not a minute later, did Levi release Eren's capture balls and leave the room, without so much as looking at Eren.

Author's notes: Right sorry this update took so long, it's not like me but my laptop charger broke so I've had to do this on my phone so please forgive the inevitable and many mistakes!Also I am off on holiday for two weeks so probably no updates! Feel free to attack my other stories and I shall be back soon with a mountain of smut ready for you guys 3


End file.
